


Mystery Solved

by Jamiebeth



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, silliness, vampire coitus interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiebeth/pseuds/Jamiebeth
Summary: A silly piece of crack in which no one is happy until Nadja gets an answer to an important question. Slightly risqué, but much less so than Laszlo's pornos.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Mystery Solved

“Laszlo?”

“Yes, my darling?”

“Ever since Jenna I’ve been wondering. Where do our clothes go when we transform into bats?”

“Who cares?” Laszlo replied, trying to get Nadja to cup his balls. 

“No, really,” Nadja said. 

The highly sexual moment was ruined, now that his good lady wife had latched on to the clothing mystery with an intensity he wished she had reserved for his penis. Laszlo knew from experience that Nadja wouldn’t be satisfied—and neither would he—until she found an answer. Ah, well. An evening of science was almost as good as an evening of sex. Oh, who the fuck was he kidding?

“Nandor!” Nadja yelled to the ceiling.

“What?” came the muffled response from Nandor’s second-floor bedroom.

“Come down here! It’s an emergency!” 

Brandishing a curved Turkish kilij sword, Nandor bounded down the steps into the library where Nadja and Laszlo were entwined on the couch in a disheveled embrace. He looked around, puzzled, and then lowered the kilij. “Nadja,” he scolded, “you scared me. I thought there were assassins again.” 

“Ever since Guillermo saved us from the Vampiric Council you’ve had assassins on the brain. Not every emergency is an assassin,” Nadja stated.

“She’s right, you know,” the Nadja doll said from its little chair in the corner of the room. “You’re paranoid.”

“I am not paranoid! I am the proud protector of this house!” Nandor declared, stamping his foot and striking a heroic pose. 

“Good job with that one, old chap,” Laszlo said. 

“Never mind the assassins. What I want to know is, what happens to our clothes when we transform?” Nadja asked Nandor. 

Nandor thought about it. He opened his mouth to say something and then decided against it with a small shake of his head. Suddenly he had an epiphany. “Aha!” he said with a raised finger. “They go to the dangerous place Colin Robinson went when he risked his life to bring our clean clothes back!” 

Nadja considered the possibility for a moment. It was, in fact, very reasonable. “Huh,” she said.

“Now that that’s settled, shall we resume our lovemaking?” Laszlo suggested to Nadja with a lascivious eyebrow waggle.

“Ooh, yes,” Nadja cooed seductively, grabbing Laszlo’s lapel and pulling him even closer. 

“I’ll just get out of your way,” Nandor said. He hurried out of the library so he wouldn’t have to see them pick up where they left off. He wasn’t a prude by any means, but ew, the library couch was not at all hygienic. ‘They should have sex in their room where it's clean,’ he thought. ‘Like Guillermo and I. Speaking of which…'

“Gui-ller-mo! Are you ready to pillage each other?"


End file.
